Forbidden Love
by DarkDragonGuardian
Summary: Bought as a slave for the Pharaoh. The young boy, Yugi, never expected to meet someone just like him. Many things happen to him as his love is taken to the test. Main yaoi pairing YxY and some JxS pairing.Temporarily on hold,sorry!
1. Slave

**FlameRider:** Yay! A new story! Don't worry. I'll still continue Savior of Darkness. I just need a bit more time to organize the plot for it. ; And it's hard on me 'cause I DON'T OWN A FRICKN' COMPUTER! I have to use the one at me dad's office. And I don't go there that often too. So plez, don't yell at me 'cause ima slow-

**DarkDragonGuardian: **But it does give you a KICK in the butt.

**FlameRider: **Hey, I can't help it if I run outta ideas! So many ideas keep popping into me mind that I can't keep up with-

**DarkDragonGuardian:** Blah blah blah…oh just shut up! No one wants ta hear you complain!

**FlameRider:** Why I outta!

**Yugi: **Guys, guys chill. (Fighting goes on in the background) Sigh DarkDragonGuardian does NOT own any Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ooo that's gotta hurt.

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! **_

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 1 Slave** _

"AHHH! No! STOP!" A young boy with a star-shaped, tri-colored hair yelled.

"Stay quiet, slave!" His gruff master commanded and pushed the boy roughly against the wall.

"Quit moving! This will be over quickly and less painfully." The master spoke as he began to strip the boy's clothing.

"Someone help!" The boy screamed helplessly at his master's abuse to his delicate body.

"YUGI!" A tall, blond headed, muscle built boy shouted and ran to his known friend. He had brown trustful eye, and without hesitation the blond grabbed the man who was hurting his friend by the collar.

"Jounochi!" the small boy, Yugi, said with relief.

"Get your filthy hands off me friend you scumbag!" The one called Jounochi demanded.

"Lay off! He's my property. I bought him with a fair price." The master glared at the blond.

"Whadda ya doing to me friend jerk!" Jounochi demanded tightening his grip on the collar.

"Heh heh…like I said before, I bought him. So I can do anything to him. Now get your filthy hands off me or else I'll call the guards." The man smirked disgustingly in triumph and shoved Jounochi off.

"You stupid bas-"Jounochi cursed.

"What's going on here?" a voice of strong authority was heard. A man in royal clothing appeared. He was shirtless and wore a white cape, pants, purple silk shoes, and a purple crown-like hat with a golden snake. Those were the clothes only a high priest would wear.

"M-master Seto…"Jounochi gave a small whimper.

"Jounochi, how many times do I have to tell you never to run away without my permission? You know the punishment for disobeying orders." Seto spoke with a threatening tone.

"But master-"

"No excuses!" Seto cut off.

"Yes master." Jounochi helplessly obeyed and went behind the high priest.

The high priest took a glance at Yugi's master, then at Yugi. He notices the small slave and observed his appearance. The strangely star-shaped hair, the petit body, and every little detail the priest noticed.

_"It can't be?"_ The high priest, Seto, thought to himself in surprised.

"Slave! How dare you emulate our supreme Pharaoh! State your name!" Seto closed in on the small boy.

"Uhh um…it…it…it's Y-Yugi." Yugi stuttered, clutching his clothes to his bare chest.

"Well, Yugi, you're coming with me to see the Pharaoh." He grabbed Yugi's small hand.

"B-but I was born like this." Yugi nervously explained trying to defend himself.

_"Yeah. I've always wondered how his mother reacted to his hair."_ Jounochi thought to himself. "Master, can he put back on his clothes first…at least?" the blond asked.

"…Alright." Seto agreed and let go of Yugi's wrist. Yugi then quickly dressed up.

"But High Priest Seto, you can't just take my slave away. I paid for him." The man desperately explained.

"Humph...How much did you pay him for?" Seto snorted.

"He's not for sale." the man replied with hate.

"I'll ask again, how much did he cost?" Seto asked again, annoyed, and with more authority.

"…4 gold coins." The man answered reluctantly.

"4 coins only…" Seto repeated looking at the young boy, Yugi, as he struggled to put on his clothes over his head.

"Heh heh. Quite cheap for a beautiful prize. It was quite a bargain for him, but that's 'cause-" The man said with a wide smirk but he was cut off as Seto had handed him a small pocket sack.

"There. 15 gold coins." Seto said shortly.

"Um…I'm ready…Master Seto…" Yugi assumed.

"I'm not your master…yet, but we'll see what the Pharaoh will do about you." Seto smirked and lead them to the Pharaoh's palace through the hot sands of Egypt.

**FlameRider:** PHEW! YES!Ima finally done with chapter one! Sorry if it's SOOOO short but I always seem to start short then make chapters longer and longer as I go. So…please RR and tell me what you think about THIS story and I try my best to update ASAP since I don't have a computer.

**DarkDragonGuardian: **But why don't you just BUY one? TT

**FlameRider: **But it's not that simple! You know that! (

**Yugi:** Uh…thanks for reading-


	2. Pharaoh's Counterpart

**FlameRider**: YAY! Another chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed! It keeps me going on. Okay well, let's get it STARTED!

**DarkDragonGuardian**: Again, we do NOT own any Yu-Gi-Oh!

**FlameRider**: If I did, YAMI and YUGI will be together FOREVER, MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_**Yu-Gi-Oh**_

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 2 Pharaoh's Counterpart **_

"Jounochi, how much father is it to the palace?" Yugi whispered behind him.

"Don't worry, Yugi. We're almost there." He answered with a reassuring smile.

"Jounochi, who is the Pharaoh? Master Seto said I look just like him." Yugi wondered how the Pharaoh would be like and what his character might be. Brave, strong, intelligence, all the characters a Pharaoh needs to be to be a tough leader.

"Well, Yugi, I've never seen the Pharaoh too. I've only been a slave to Master Seto for three suns now, and so far I still haven't even seen the entire palace." Jounochi fumed.

"How did you become a slave, Jounochi?" Yugi asked.

"It's not like I wanted his help, but it started when I was cornered by these thugs…" Jounochi began.

**-Flashback-**

"_Oof! Whadda ya want with me?" Jounochi was backed up against a corner._

"_Heh heh heh…we just want that there dragon of yours." A man with a gruff tone voice demanded. He wore a simple white, dirty robe and a cloak that hid his facial appearance._

"_Ya mean my Red Eyes Black Dragon? You're gonna have ta get though me first." Jounochi challenged. _

"_Well, see if you can fight our Tri-Horned Dragon then." The second man summoned the terrible dragon in its spirit from. It gave a loud roar and glared at Jounochi with evil eyes._

"_Phew! That dragon's breathe sure smells. C'mon, I prefer fist fights cowards." Jounochi posed a fighting stance._

_The horned dragon suddenly blasted a green fireball at Jounochi, but then a bright flash came from out of no where and something big and black formed in front of the blond._

"_NO! My Red Eyes!" Jounochi shouted._

_The black dragon gave an ear shattering screech as it faces off against the three horned dragon. The dragon countered the horned dragon's assault with its red fireball. The two men laughed as they had an opportunity to snag the black dragon._

"_Don't do it, Red Eyes!" Jounochi ordered his dragon. But it ignored him and blasts its Inferno Fire Blast at the dire three horn dragon. _

_The blast had collided with the dragon and smoke veiled Jounochi's eyes. As it cleared, another dragon materialized out of nowhere and took the damage that would have destroyed the other terrible dragon. The dragon that had protected the Tri-Horned Dragon was pink and more bird like. Jounochi never saw a monster like it. The man snickered._

"_Heh heh, good job, Seiyaryu. Now finish that black dragon off so we can take it." The man ordered._

"_Hey! Two against one ain't fair!" Jounochi shouted._

"_Ha! Too bad! Now Tri-Horn Dragon and Seiyaryu, ATTACK!" The second man ordered._

_The two dragons charged their attack towards Jounochi's dragon and a sudden blast blinded Jounochi's eyes._

_As the flash faded, Jounochi, who had covered his eyes from the flash, looked up to see what had happened. The two dragons had disappeared! Looking around, he noticed that the two thieves stared in terror at something behind him. Jounochi turned around and jumped in surprise as a big white, blue-eyed dragon roared in triumph._

"_What'll we do!" The second thief asked his comrade._

"_Run!" and the terrified thieves ran for their lives._

_The blue dragon, seeing it would be a waste of time going after the thieves, turned towards the frightened Jounochi. _

"_Uh…red-eyes? A little help here." Jounochi pleaded for his dragon but it had disappeared somewhere some how. "Red-Eyes! Ya 'fraidie cat! Come back here!" Jounochi shouted. _

_Before Jounochi could do anything else, he was suddenly lifted from the ground by the white dragon's powerful gripped claws._

"_What! Hey, didn't I tell you Ima 'fraid of heights!" Jounochi rampaged._

_It wasn't long before when the dragon and its captive landed._

"_Now, what do you have for me today, Blue-Eyes?" Jounochi looked up and the owner of the cool, calm voice he heard was coming from a man in royal clothing._

"_Yikes! High Priest Seto!" Jounochi yipped trying to break free from the dragon's grasp._

"_That's Master Seto to you now." The High Priest Seto stated as he checked Jounochi out._

"_Hey, you can't just steal me and suddenly make me as your slave!" Jounochi continued to struggle from the dragon's grip._

"_Guess what?" Seto grinned sinisterly._

"_What?" Jounochi dully asked._

"_I can and I just did." Seto smiled naughtily._

"_DARN IT!" Jounochi shouted in frustration of his loss._

**-End of Flashback-**

"That jerk! He just steals me out of no where and makes me his slave the next! Why I outta-"

Soon as they continued to trudge through the hot, busy markets, they finally reached to the Pharaoh's pure, golden palace with walls surrounding its city within it. The entrance was guarded by two well armored guards with spears as their weapons. One of the guards bowed to Seto and nodded to signal the other guard to open the golden doors.

Inside the city of gold, there were houses made of stone and busy barterers shouting to sell or trade their goods. Between the stands on each side on the road, a path leads straight to a huge, golden palace.

Seto opened the doors to the palace and cool air leaked out from inside. As Yugi and Jounochi entered the dark hall, Seto closed the great doors and the only light that leads though the dark halls were torches on each wall. Yugi was relieved to be away from the harsh sun but still felt nervous and scared of his first meet with the Pharaoh; curiosity rose within his mind.

The halls seemed endless as they continued to walk from hall to hall. They finally came to a huge golden door with a carving of the ancient Egyptian eye.

"Wait here." Seto halted them and entered the chamber.

"Jounochi, what do you think the Pharaoh is going to do with me?" Yugi trembled in fear.

"Just hang in there, Yugi. I'm sure everything is gonna be alright." He put his arm around the Yugi's small neck. Yugi stopped shivering at Jounochi's strong arm and became less afraid.

The doors opened again and Seto reappeared.

"The Pharaoh would like to see you, now." Seto guided both Yugi and Jounochi into the bright chamber.

The Pharaoh's chamber was filled with light, and as Yugi looked up, he saw a golden throne with two guards on each side. On the throne sat the Pharaoh. Yugi stood there dumbfounded as he stared at the heavenly Pharaoh.

He had the same hair color and style as himself. He wore no shirt((FlameRider:-drool- DarkDragonGuardian: get back the story TT)), a large golden necklace connected with his red cape, golden bracelets were on each of his muscular arm, and a chained necklace that held an unusual upside-down pyramid with the same ancient eye like the one on the doors to the chamber. The Pharaoh, as Seto had said earlier, did look like him except the Pharaoh seemed taller and showed no fear in his beautiful crimson eyes.

Yugi shook his head from his trance and suddenly became nervous as he walked closer to the throne, not knowing what to expect.

Seto bowed and spoke, "My Pharaoh, I am sorry for interrupting you but this boy he-"

"Looks exactly like me?" The great Pharaoh finished with a chuckle as he studied Yugi's appearance.

Yugi panicked.

"Young boy, what is your name?" The Pharaoh spoke in a steady tone.

"Umm…it's…Yugi…Pharaoh." Yugi replied shyly and looked down.

"He was a former slave." Seto informed.

The Pharaoh thought for awhile and spoke, "Then he shall be my new slave. My new sex-slave." The Pharaoh licked his lips.

"_What? No…not again…please…"_ Yugi grew terribly frightened and pleaded in his mind but he also was afraid to speak his mind as he could do nothing. He was Pharaoh after all.

"_Yugi…"_ Jounochi sadly thought.

"Supper is almost ready, Pharaoh." One of the Pharaoh's clueless slaves came in and announced.

**FlameRider: **Yes! Another chapter completed. I'm not so sure now. I think I should change this to Rated R but they're NOT going to REALLY '_DO IT'. _But just to be safe, I think I'll just change it. Anyway, this chapter made me a little awkward

**DarkDragonGuardian:** You over did it this time. You made the Pharaoh very evil in this chapter.

**FlameRider:** Heh heh. Sorry. But I couldn't think of anything else.


	3. Love at First Night

**FlameRider:** Yello! The 3rd chapter's finally up! This part gets a little "exciting" hee hee hee…

**DarkDragonGuardian: **Don't ruin it for everyone!

**FlameRider: **SO…! Who wants a sweet lemon!

**DarkDragonGuardian: **Sour lemons are better!

**Yami: **…I'm thirsty…

**Yugi:** Yami…don't look at me like that…

**FlameRider:** Oh and this story is mainly based on Yugi and Yami and a little bit of Jounochi and Seto as side characters. Sorry. I couldn't think on how Ryou/Bakura and Malik/Marik would fit in. DON'T KILL ME! IT'S MY STORY! XO

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! STUFF!(Tell me why again do we have to say this?)

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 3 Love at First Night**_

"Ahh! That was the best dinner ever! I haven't eaten like dat since...ever!" Jounochi patted his full-belly stomach.

Yugi and Jounochi exited the dinner room after helping to clean up. Yugi decided to walk with Jounochi to his room. They entered a hall as Jounochi led the way. Every turn they took led them to a new hallway darker than the hall they came from. They finally stopped when the next hall they were about to take looked pitch dark and endless. Only a small torch lit up the hall they were in.

"Umm, Jounochi…do you know where we are?" Yugi asked with a bit of confusion.

"'Course I know where we are. We're…" Jounochi mumbled to himself. "AHHHHH!" he yelped and ran behind Yugi. Something light fell on him.

"Oh, I'm very sorry to have scared you like that." An elder woman smiled warmly.

"I wasn't scared, just startled…" Jounochi murmured.

"You boys seem lost. You are High Priest Seto's slave are you not?" .Jounochi muttered in anger, "Come, I will guide you to your room." She spoke in a kind voice and led them out of the halls.

They finally arrived and Jounochi bid Yugi a good-night as he entered his room and closed the door. Yugi yawned for it had been a long day for him and rubbed a tear forming in his eyes from his yawning.

"Are you the new slave of the Pharaoh?" The elder asked and Yugi nodded. "Please follow me." She spoke and led Yugi through dark halls.

The places they went seemed familiar to Yugi but he still followed the elder. They soon came upon a large golden door with the same ancient eye symbol and Yugi wondered why they were in front of the Pharaoh's Chamber.

"Your room is not yet done but in a short time it will be finished. In the mean time please wait here. I will come fetch you when it's done." She informed with a kind smile and opened the large doors. Yugi bowed in appreciation and entered the royal room as the doors closed as soon as he stepped in.

Yugi, even though he had been in the room earlier before, awed the beauty of the royal chamber. The whole room was golden and bright and each corner had a tall pillar. Yugi walked up to one of the columns and noticed it was covered with hieroglyphics. He touched the colorful pictures as he tried reading the ancient language but he couldn't understand what was written.

He then turned away and began sauntering around the beautiful place. His attention was soon caught by the sacred throne. The throne meant to only be sat by the Pharaoh. Yugi cautiously walked up the steps to the throne, made of pure gold, as if confronting a king and stood still in silence. His hand stretched out slowly and tapped on the armrest of the chair as if it were booby-trapped; then he slowly began caressing the royal throne.

It was beautifully decorated with a lion imprint on each side of the golden throne and on top of the high backrest was a golden, circular orb with horns coming out of the sides. It was the symbol of the almighty god of Egypt, Ra. Yugi, unknowingly, seated himself on the sacred throne continually stroking it. The throne was huge and his petit body fit the whole seat with his feet unable to touch the floor.

Yugi yawned and rubbed his eye as he laid his head on his arms upon the armrest. Fatigue overwhelmed him and his eyes slowly drooped. Yugi shook his head to fight back his sleepiness but he soon gave in, letting slumber take over. Blackness began to engulf him and a deep, dark chuckle was heard before all could be seen was darkness.

* * *

The room was silent and lonely. Jounochi sat quietly on his ruffled bed, something he would rarely do. He always had something noisy to do but for tonight he sat in silence. His thoughts wondered off as he stared at the dusty floor and became unaware of his surroundings.

'_Dog…mutt…puppy…'_

"Grr…I AM NOT A MUTT!" Jounochi suddenly punched his fist into the air. He gasped in shock as something had grabbed his wrist in a firm but gentle hold.

"Who are you calling 'Mutt'?" the recognizable cool voice was heard.

"S-Seto—Master!" Jounochi exclaimed in a frighten tone and quickly pulled his hand away. Seto smirked in amusement but it faded as he heard a groan from the blond. Jounochi tried to rub the sore on his back to relieve the pain but it had hurt even more. Seto, with his agile hands, quickly turned the boy around and lifted his shirt before the blond could even react. The Priest was not pleased and became disappointed. A large bruise had formed on the blonde's upper left back. Jounochi sat in silence.

"You've gotten involved in another fight again…" Seto sighed and rubbed his forehead with his palm.

"So? When did you start carin'?" Jounochi defended.

"I didn't. It's just that if you keep getting yourself hurt you'll become handicapped and unable to do work--for me." Seto answered which made Jounochi growl at him. Seto then headed towards the door.

"Where'd ya think you're goin'?" Jounochi barked.

"To the medical room." Seto said shortly. Jounochi stood up.

"I don't need any of your stinkin' medicine—"Jounochi took a step towards him.

"Stop-". Jounochi stopped suddenly and froze on the spot.

"Heel…sit…stay…" Seto commanded. Jounochi grumbled as he sat back down on the bed with a thump.

"Good boy." Seto praised the blond with sarcasm and placed a white bone on Jounochi's head.

"I AM NOT A DOG!" Jounochi yelled in anger and annoyance.

"Bad boy, sit." Seto shook his finger and Jounochi grumbled quietly. Seto chuckled and smirk as he exited the room.

A few minutes later, Seto returned with two containers, one short and round and another that seem like a small vase. Seto chuckled once more when he saw Jounochi sitting on the bed with the bone still on his head and his arms crossed. Jounochi gave a death glare when he had entered the room. Seto calmly set the containers down.

"I am NOT going to drink any of your disgusting medicines." Jounochi turned his head in refusal.

"You dolt, it's not for drinking." Seto rolled his blue jeweled eyes.

"QUIT CALLIN' ME NAMES!" Jounochi angrily threw the bone at his master. With ease, Seto caught the bone within his hands and threw it at Jounochi's head. Jounochi whimpered as he rubbed his sore spot.

"See, you're always getting hurt if you keep up with that attitude." Seto spoke in a cold voice. Jounochi whimpered more and pulled up his legs in a sulking manner. Seto's eyes soften and somewhat pitied the blond. He then opened the round shape container and scooped a white creamy lotion in his hand.

"Here. Turn around and face your back towards me." Seto spoke softly.

"This is gonna hurt won't it. It always hurts. They say it doesn't hurt but it always does." Jounochi mumbled in a hurt voice as he closed his eyes tight.

"What on Egypt are you talking about? This is just medicine I'm putting on you to heal your wound." Seto ensured.

"That's not what I'm talkin' about." Jounochi began and shivered as Seto began to rub the lotion on his back. Jounochi tightened his position but relaxed his muscles at the Priest's soft, gentle, rhythmic hand. Something he had never expected especially someone who seem so arrogant and cold. Jounochi purred.

"Ha. Some mutt you are. Turning into a kitten all because of a rub." Seto smirked.

"No! It's just that—rrrrrrr…" Jounochi moaned as now two hands began to massage his back. Seto smiled as he sees how his 'pup' enjoys the treatment.

"Does the wound hurt?" The Priest asked.

"Now it doesn't." Jounochi mildly replied. Seto chuckled and discontinued his rubbing to put the container away. Jounochi frowned in disappointment and glanced at Seto with puppy-dog eyes. Seto notices and smirks once again but in a more sinister way. Jounochi saw Seto's eyes upon him and quickly looks away. Hoping he didn't see his wanting look.

Seto, feeling a bit warm, took off his silky purple cape and crown like-hat as they nimbly dropped on the floor. He then took the vase-like container and poured a liquid substance on his hands. Jounochi glanced again to see what he was doing but then he was suddenly pushed onto the bed on his back. Jounochi looked up and turned slightly pink in embarrassment as his master was right on top of him rubbing the strange liquid on his chest.

"What de heck do ya think you're doin'?" Jounochi exclaimed turning even pinker around the cheeks.

"Moisturizing your rough skin. You're such a dirty dog." He explained.

"Humph! What's dats suppose ta mean?" Jounochi grumbled.

"Many things." Seto smirked and poured more of the liquid; then he began to massage Jounochi. Jounochi let out another moan at the soft touches of nimble fingers. He never felt this kind of sensation before. Seto smiled and mentally chuckled. He bent down until Jounochi could feel his warm breath on his ear.

"I've done something for you, pup. Now it's time to return the favor." The Priest whispered deviously.

"Fine. Uh…how 'bout I rub your back?" Jounochi suggested.

"How about something more, like-"Seto began and suddenly, and roughly, deeply kissed the unexpected Jounochi on the lips. Jounochi, traumatized, felt his heart stop at the sudden action. What the heck was this sensation? Without thinking it out thoroughly, Jounochi returned the kiss as his eyes shut and his arms wrapped around the Priest's neck. The sensation felt…good and he didn't want it to end.

But would this night end with everyone happy?

* * *

Eyes slowly fluttered open. Yugi awoken from his nap as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. He felt very warm and comfortable and the room was semi-dim with only two candles lighting up the darkness and a burning torch at a corner.

Yugi, still lying on his back, laid there for awhile. His eyes soon adjusted to the dimly lit room and his senses slowly became more aware. He felt something soft and warm underneath where he was lying. He also felt something light and thin laying upon him as he lied on the soft thing he was resting on. His head was on a fluffy, feathery cushion which his head comfortably sank into, and his whole entire body felt relaxed.

The surroundings became clearer as amethyst eyes focused into clear vision. The room was semi lit and half of the room was seen in the light emitting from the flames. But the source of light was not only coming from the flames, a soft, faded, whitish-blue light was also entering from a curtain-cover, large, oval shaped open-door on the farther part of the room. It was a crescent moon out tonight, and Yugi knew it. Eyes continuing to explore the place around him, the walls looked solid golden with brick patterns all over its surface. He noticed the two rounded, tall, golden columns held up the ceiling above him and one of the lit torches hanging on a torch-holder attached to a column. Between the two pillars, Yugi could see a door made from gold.

After taking all of this into record, Yugi was aware he was in a bedroom. A rather large and roomy bedroom. Why would a room this nice be meant for a lowly slave as himself? He imagined a much smaller and filthy room packed with other slaves that slept there for the nights that they were kept until they were used for work around the palace. Did this Pharaoh do that kind of cruelty? Lock the slaves up in a dark, cramped room as their place for every night? But then why would he be in a nice place as this? Unless…

Yugi began whimpering. He had finally recalled of the Pharaoh claiming him as his new slave. Not just any slave, his 'personal' slave. A slave kept for the _fun_ of it. Especially at night. Like a toy for entertainment, and like a toy be thrown away whenever it's broken or it's no longer amusing. What happens when you throw it away? You go 'buy' a new one. If that one 'breaks' then you just keep buying new ones. No one is ever satisfied with just one toy, and the only way to keep yourself amused is by buying new ones. It would be more exciting if you keep buying a variety of 'toys', something new, something different. Every time. His thoughts about the Pharaoh earlier, brave, strong, and intelligent, didn't seem to fit the kind of person he thought the Pharaoh would be.

Yugi didn't like this. But what could he do? This was the _Pharaoh_ he was facing with. Someone with power and reign and could do anything he wanted in his way. Yugi sat up on the bed. He paused for a second; mentally panicked and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

Where on Egypt were his clothes! He was completely naked under the covers! He agitatedly looked all over the room to see if his clothes were with him. He gulped. They were no where to be found. More importantly, _who_ took his clothes off?

A low chuckle was heard. Yugi stiffened, holding the thin sheet close to him. He looked all over the dim room to find where the soft titter came from. A small movement from within a shadowed corner caught his eye. Yugi blinked as he stared at the corner. Another chuckle was heard and a dark figure slowly materialized as it came into the light.

"Hm-hmm. I see that you're finally awake. Good, you'll need that energy. Especially for tonight." The holder of the richly, deep voice was fully visible as the figure's shadowy appearance was exposed by the revealing light. The Pharaoh had made his appearance.

Yugi whimpered as the King of Egypt came closer. He took notice that the Pharaoh had taken off his royal jewelry and cape. The only thing left on was his white floppy pants. His nighttime clothing. Judging by the situation, he didn't want this night to go on. He was aware where this was going. Maybe he could prevent the Pharaoh from doing what he expected him to do. Would he understand that he was scared? Could he stop the _Pharaoh_ from doing it?

"P-Pharaoh…" Yugi began in his pleading voice. The Pharaoh smirked. Before Yugi continued The Great Pharaoh had tackled him down and bruised his lips with a deep fervent kiss. Yugi winced at the sudden action. He tried pulling away but the Pharaoh had pinned him down. The kiss was painful and was hurting his lips. The Pharaoh, losing air, pulled away and both panted taking deep gasps of air.

Why would the Pharaoh do this? Is it really just for _fun_? Or did he really _love_ him in that way? But how could you just fall in love with someone you don't even know?

Yugi's mind cleared. He knew the Pharaoh was only doing this for pleasure. He couldn't _really_ love him in an intimate meaning. How could people of the same gender actually _love_ each other? It seem unnatural. But it also seems unnatural for a male using another male just for entertainment. It was just **wrong**. Did the Pharaoh do _this_ with other slaves? What happened to them?

Before Yugi could further question himself, the Pharaoh had captured his partially bruised lips once again. This time it was less abusive and more tenderly. As Yugi gasped for breath, something wet invaded his cavity. The Pharaoh's moistened tongue began exploring within Yugi's mouth. Yugi sharply turned his head to the side. Then the Pharaoh began licking his soft cheeks, tasting him. He soon moved up to his ear, Yugi could feel his husky breath as he whispered.

"…Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you so suddenly, Little One." The Pharaoh sat up as he stroked Yugi's triple-colored hair. Yugi looked up as he stared into red, softened pools. The Pharaoh didn't seem to be the abusive kind. Could he be trusted?

The Pharaoh's mouth connected with his once more. This time he let the Pharaoh kiss him. This time, Yugi felt the lovingness the Pharaoh was giving him. Distracted, the Pharaoh's supple hands began feeling and touching the younger one all over. Yugi shuddered. His heart began racing and his body became warm and weak under the soft caresses. Soon the Pharaoh moved lower and placed little kisses on his chest. Yugi couldn't hold it in any longer, the feeling overwhelmed him. The Pharaoh's slick tongue gave a long lick from the chest to the collar bone, leaving a wet trail, as he then began sucking on it. Yugi let out a small moan as he grasped the bed sheets underneath him. The Pharaoh smiled as he heard the reaction.

Again the Pharaoh captured the young one's lips. Diverting him as snaky hands slowly slipped under the thin blanket. Yugi grew wide-eyed. He suddenly sat up and backed away as he pulled the blanket up to his bare chest. He became aware and alerted with fear.

"P-please…no…" The younger pleaded in a small shaky voice. The Pharaoh seemed a little disappointed. The King calmly moved up next to the smaller look-alike as he wrapped his arms around the petit body in a comforting manner.

"I promise. I will not hurt you." The Pharaoh whispered as he nuzzled Yugi's sweet scented hair.

"…I know. I can tell that you won't hurt me in anyway. But…I just don't want it." Yugi sniffed. The Pharaoh sighed.

"At least…let me give you a sample of what I can do." he persisted slyly.

Yugi began thinking and then shyly nodded. What did the Pharaoh had in mind? He wondered as the Pharaoh stole his lips for fifth time. The moist, slick tongue slipped into the small opening as it connected to the receding smaller ones. Yugi gave back. Their tongues intertwine and danced, tasting and feeling each other. Yugi's mind began to fog up. As the little ceremony went on, the Pharaoh laid Yugi back on the bed. Low on air, Yugi tried pushing the Pharaoh off so he could breath but the King took his hands and pinned them down. Finally, the Pharaoh broke away. Yugi became dazed as he tried to clear his head. Taking a few seconds to catch their breath, he started up again before Yugi could recover. The Pharaoh began licking and sucking all over Yugi's chest. Yugi shivered and again he let out a moan as he shut his eyes. Again the Pharaoh's nimble hands stroked and touched the young ones soft skin and delicate body as it moved lower and lower. Yugi continued to quiver and shake but he could not stop from what he was feeling. The Pharaoh's hands finally reached down as he gripped the blanket that was covering the lower parts of the smaller boy and slowly slipped it off. Revealing the entire younger one's soft, delicate bare skin (which was strange since he IS a slave).

Yugi stopped his trembling as he closed his eyes and waited, feeling the Pharaoh parting his legs. He waited, waited, and waited. He expected what was coming next and continued to wait. Silence. But it was strange, why was it taking a rather long time? He heard a disappointed sigh.

Yugi's eyes cautiously opened. He blinked as the Pharaoh sat upright from his position and looked at him with concerned crimson eyes.

"This isn't your first time, is it?" the question sounded indifferent. Yugi noticed a glint in the Pharaoh's eyes. He sadly nodded. Held up tears began to roll down his rose colored cheeks. The Pharaoh softened his eyes. He moved up and sat next to Yugi.

"Shhhh…do not cry, Little One." The Pharaoh hushed as he laid Yugi back down on his back. Yugi's whimpering died away as the Pharaoh combed his tri-colored hair and kissed the sad tears away.

"…I will go no further then. And I will not go against your will." The Pharaoh finally said despite his strong desire to have _this_ boy. Yugi's eyes opened in surprise as he looked up at the King of Egypt.

"But Ph-Pharaoh—"

"Shhh…" The Pharaoh placed a finger on the younger one's lips. "That's enough. Now rest, my Little One." He whispered as he pulled up the blanket and tucked him in. Stroking Yugi's hair soothingly.

Yugi went silent. The feeling he was feeling this time was…different. It wasn't those hot, shuddering feelings he felt. This feeling felt warm and…happy. This feeling, he felt, would disappear if _he_ left him. If the _Pharaoh_ would leave him. But why does he want the Pharaoh to be with him now even though at first he wished to be alone? He was not the kind of person he expected. The Pharaoh acts different from the other people. Just different…

His mind became hazy and he could feel his eyes droop to a close. The young one was finally fast asleep under the comforting strokes and caresses. The Pharaoh smiled kindly seeing how peaceful the younger slept. Something about him made him feel at peace. Something he'll understand in due time.

How much he had wanted to join with the Little One in sleep, a pharaoh's work is never ending. He stood up and walked to the golden polished door. Upon closing the door, the Pharaoh glanced back at his 'Little Angel' lastly as the door closed completely.

**FlameRider: **And…we leave at that! So! What do you think? This is actually the FIRST time that I have ever made a romance story. I hope it's good (prays to Ra)! I think it's a little shabby in a way I wrote it, but I enjoyed writing it! I'm so jealous of those who make excellently planned-out, detailed, love stories! They're so **juicy**! XD

**Yami:** (pouts) I hate you! You didn't let me _have _any FUN my little Hikari!

**FlameRider:** MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's right! It's not a Lemon romance. It's pure LIME romance! I am just not ready for lemons. But, I may write one soon (despite the FF staff's rules). But I don't really care if I get caught.

**DarkDragonGuardian:** You may not care but the shred of guilt will forever haunt you.

**FlameRider:** Guiltless as charged! Ha!

**Yugi:** Yami, here's some lemonade if you're so thirsty. I finally made it just right!

**Yami: **(sweatdrops)that's not what I meant, my Love…

**Yugi:** (trips)! Aww…the lemonade is spilled all over me. Now I have to make another glass (sighs in disappointment).

**Yami:** Yes! A lemon-flavored Yugi! This makes up for everything! (Tackles Yugi)

**Yugi:** Not HERE, Yami!

**FlameRider:** Hee hee hee…all according to plan! Oh, and sorry for the long update! This story had some parts in it that were…complicated (that's why it's LONG, yay!) Not only that, my mom's on to me. DARNIT! She really doesn't…how you say it, understand yaoi couples. (And just to add, I think a little bit of this story was angst but it's okay…I think)

**DarkDragonGuardian:** Most parents are like that. Sucks to their "Old Ways".

**FlameRider:** So yeah, really sorry. I'm paranoid now whenever I write my YGO stories 'cause people always look over my shoulder and give me weird stares when they read it. THEN DON'T READ IT, SHEESH!

**DarkDragonGuardian:** Hmph! You know I was really looking forward in seeing a lemon scene!

**FlameRider:** Oh no…oh no…OH NO! (Covers ears, eyes, and mouth)

**DarkDragonGuardian:** What…? (Hears moaning in the background)

**FlameRider:** No, no, NO! Don't LOOK! Yugi! Yami! I swear you guys just can't help it!

**DarkDragonGuardian:** I guess I do get to see it after all! (Evil smile)

**FlameRider:** You did this didn't you!

**DarkDragonGuardian:** Ahh, I can't live without a little comedy.

**FlameRider:** That's it! The chapters OVER!

**DarkDragonGuardian:** Bye!


	4. Peach Princess

**FlameRider:** Aww…you guys are just lucky I'm sensitive! (Cries, sobs, sniffles) OK! So I have decided NOT to delete this story and I will CONTINUE it as long as FanFiction prevails! Everyone good with that?

**DarkDragonGuardian:** Of course everyone's good with it! They're relieved!

**FlameRider:** But this story still doesn't have a clear plot (or ending-.-) so, it may take some time before I think up of one. (Thank you SO much fer being patient!) In the mean time, as for the New Forbidden Love I thought of, I'm just gonna make it into a brand NEW story! The title is still unknown but the setting dates back to ancient Egypt. The main character is Yami and the second Yugi and GOOD NEWS!

**DarkDragon/Yugi/Yami:** WHAT!

**FlameRider:** Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik will be involved!

**Ryou/Bakura/Malik/Marik:** YAY!

**Seto:** What about me and my pup? (Ignores Jounochi's glare)

**FlameRider:** Yup YUP! Everyone will be there! Including Honda (wait, ima not so sure 'bout Otogi) and even Anzu! But at least the BIG, important characters will! (Hears Otogi sulk in the background)

**DarkDragonGuardian:** I don't know why you're making such a big fuss over this thing.

**FlameRider:** What? Can't I get a 'little' excited at times? I am quite happy though! (Hears DarkDragon mumbling) and thanks a LOT to all the reviewers who stuck by me up till now (including anonymous, though I wish I knew who you guys are):

**_Pharohs-slave_**(hope you're still there)**_, ShadowVixen, ttSerenity, Nina_**(unknown)**_, Ka Tokubi, meli_**(unknown)**_, Shinigami_**(unknown)**_, pyromaniacgrl, Cataluna Avalon, Kuramarulez_**(thanks for being with me for so long!)**_, my pen name was taken_**(O.o)**_, ruby-sama aura-chan the neko-jin's yami, kk_**(unknown)**_, ultimateforces9, Nobodynow_**(unknown)**_, Zaleone_**(thanks very much for staying with me for this long already! And thanks a LOT for your offers, but don't want u to be any MORE busier so I'm good)**_, fox gal, MysticMaiden 18, setokaibalover25_**(unknown)**_, Snow Angel_**(Unknown-Tell me who you ARE! I really WANT to know! XxX)**_, Sorul_** (I thank u so much for the flame, it gave me inspiration! )**_, marikslildevil_** (Thanks a bunch for stickin up with me, evil is cool!)**_, i love athrun, SummerCapricorn_** (yay! So happy you're here!)**_, A.O.D was here 05_**(unknown-thanks for the encouragement)**_, fallen-angel-of-repression _**(thanks for reading 1st time reader and thought)**_, Masami Mistress of Fire_** (thanks for your tears, lol XD)

Thank you ALL again and I'm VERY happy and grateful. You guys are all so supportive. You make me wanna cry! –Sob, sob, cry, cry-

OK! So without further ado, let chapter 4 of just Forbidden Love commences! Enjoy!

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Chapter 4 The Peach Princess**_

The sun had finally risen as its sister moon had her turn to rest. The noisy clicks of late night crickets subside as now flaps and chirps of morning birds filled the air. Buds of flowers bloomed as the light of Ra hit each and everyone. Marketers one by one began opening there shops hoping that this day will be a lucky one. Children of all ages awoke helping parents with their work or out busily playing with others. Every living thing by day was awake, all except one.

Eyes slowly opened as the noise of bustling people where loudly heard. Violet eyes were seen half closed as a boy rose from his bed to sit up. Still not fully awake, he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He sat there for a while as his senses became aware.

"_Where am I?"_ that first question popped into Yugi's mind. Eyes fully awake, he scanned the room he was in. Everything looked different. Then everything that had happened struck him like lightning. He was taken to the Pharaoh's palace as a slave!

Yugi was shocked at first but then calmed down. He was not a slave to just anyone but a slave to the Pharaoh himself. Yugi then recalled what happened last night. _"Did he 'do' me last night?"_ Yugi shook his head. _"He was about to but then he stopped."_ ((Yami: No FAIR! Why do those low-life, unworthy losers get to have Yugi! Now my Light is tainted and I wanted to be FIRST!...Yugi: O.o It's just for THIS story, I'm clean in others. …FlameRider: O-O I have never seen Yami throw such a hissy-fit…Yugi: I know, it's cute actually .))The thought of that made his heart leap in relief. His heart was happy but his mind was in utter confusion and uncertainty. _"Was what the Pharaoh did a sign of…love? Or was he trying not to break my trust for him? But he was so close. What made him stop? And, is he really all bad?"_

Yugi sighed in silent frustration. He looked around the room again. He finally realized he was not in the Pharaoh's bed chamber anymore. He was moved to another room, probably his own room. There wasn't any difference compared to the Pharaoh's room. In fact, it was almost the same. The pillars, the torches, the huge bed, even a balcony ((FlameRider: Who wouldn't have one?)). But the room was a bit smaller and the walls, even the door, were made out of light silver instead of pure gold. But it was fancy no less. Yugi still wondered if slaves really did have this kind of room at night.

Still in his bed, he looked out towards the balcony. A bright ray of light came through it illuminating the whole room. It was nearing noon. Yugi could tell and he was late! He was the _Pharaoh's_ slave after all so he must be with him at all times. ((Yami: Just as I intended. Ha ha ha!)) He then got out of bed and hastily searched for his clothes. But where were they! He noticed some clothes at the foot of his bed. He quickly put them on. What he wore was simple and clean. A white sleeveless shirt along with white floppy pants made out of the finest silk he has ever seen. Yugi quickly put on a pair of white slippers that were left on the floor and made a dash out the door.

* * *

Unfamiliar about the palace grounds, Yugi randomly took a hallway and started down more hallways as he went. Lost again, every corner he took the lighting became dimmer. The further he continued the darker it was. Yugi then believed he was going down somewhere, perhaps a basement, and decided to rush back, knowing that the Pharaoh would most likely be in a lighter place. In his rush Yugi failed to notice someone coming his way and bumped into the person.

"Oww! Oh I'm sorry! I wasn't looking!" Yugi apologetically bowed and helped the person up.

"I'm okay." A feminine voice replied. As she got up, her full detail was shown. She was a young teenage with brown hair, sea-blue eyes, and was taller than Yugi. ((FlameRider: Everyone's taller than Yugi, ha ha ha!XD…Yugi: I have my advantages!-pouts-)) The clothes that the teen wore were fancy and quite rich with the jewelry that adorned her. She was not a slave, but who was she? "Who are you, little boy? Are you lost?"

"_Little!" _Yugi mentally exclaimed in offense but shook it off and replied. "My name is Yugi and yes I am a 'little' lost. What's your name?" Yugi asked with a friendly smile.

"Tee hee! My name is Anzu! Where are you going?"

"I'm trying to find the Pharaoh. Do you know where he is?"

The girl, Anzu, thought for a while then finally spoke. "The Pharaoh's busy right now but in the mean time how about I show you around the palace?" She suggested.

"Sounds good but is he too busy?" Yugi checked.

"Not really. He's training right about this time with his vizier. It may take a while." She explained. Yugi reflected for a few minutes and finally nodded. Anzu smiled and led Yugi around the palace.

During their tour around the Palace of the Pharaoh, Anzu showed Yugi the large kitchen along with the dinner room, the Pharaoh's chambers, a large room where most meetings were held, the monster habitation, and explained that most of the rooms along the hallways and corridors were bedrooms ((Gee, you wonder why eh…))

The last place Anzu showed Yugi was a large indoor garden which was filled with variety of colorful and scented plants and flowers. ((FlameRider: Just call it a greenhouse or something where plants are kept inside a room. Gak! Can't think! ))

Yugi awed at the beauty of the garden. He was fascinated by all the flowers that were rarely seen on the lands of Egypt. He took in a deep whiff in the scent that permeated the garden. Yugi became fidgety as he enjoyed the aromas of fresh cut grasses and bloomed flowers.

"It's so beautiful here!" Yugi admired.

"Isn't it? Some of the plants were nurtured by the Pharaoh too!" Anzu smiled as she watched Yugi enjoy himself.

"_The Pharaoh planted and cared for plants? Maybe he really is a benevolent person. Especially what happened last night but he was forceful at first. Who is he?" _Yugi spaced out as his mind questioned about the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh wasn't who he thought he would be. He had to know more about him, about the Pharaoh, before he could make any real assumptions.

"One of the Pharaoh's most favorite flowers is further into the garden. Come on, I'll show you!" Yugi snapped back to reality as he was suddenly grabbed and pulled by Anzu by the arm as she dragged him to the spot.

"Here we are!" Anzu suddenly halted as Yugi panted for air, relieved that she stopped.

"See? It's beautiful!" Yugi heard Anzu exalt as he looked down upon a said flower. ((FlameRider: Did I use that term right? I've always thought it was weird using that word in that way because it sounds like the object, or in this case the flower, was speaking or something-sweatdrop-)) Yugi gawked as his eyes gazed admirably upon a rose-like flower with a long, twisted, healthy, dark green stem. The colors of the rose's petals were a unique color of a light whitish-blue. The most beautiful flower he has ever seen in Egypt.

"It's one of its kind in Egypt. So beautiful…" Anzu sighed.

Yugi looked at Anzu as he noticed that Anzu gazed dreamily at the flower, deep in thought, and that a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. She snapped out of thought as she realizes that Yugi was staring at her. She shook her head and finally spoke.

"Anyways! Let's go to the Pharaoh now! He must be done with his training at this time!" Anzu hastily took Yugi by the arm once more and dashed out of the garden room.

"_Not again!"_ Yugi groveled.

* * *

Finally, after the long and tiring run down halls, they reached to a certain door with a dragon's face imprinted on it. Anzu opened the door and a burst of light blinded Yugi as he shaded his eyes. Anzu guided Yugi into the room.

As the light faded, Yugi opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a big double headed, horned dragon with red rough scales, a pair of clawed skinned wings, and a whip-lashing, pronged tail. The two heads roared as its blank, pale blue eyes stared down upon the frightened Yugi. He shivered but it went away as a bold shout was heard.

"Black Magic Attack!" The familiar stern toned voice called out. Suddenly a dark flash had hit the ferocious Twin-Headed Fire Dragon as it disappeared into a stone tablet and the Dark Magician was seen. The battle was over and with that the magician also vanished.

"Good job, Pharaoh." Siamun, the Pharaoh's vizier, clapped in approval. "That is all for today. Be back here tomorrow at the same time, and don't run away like last time." He cautiously eyed his King and exited the room as he greeted Yugi and Anzu on his way out.

"Atemu!" Yugi looked around to find the owner of the sudden-giddy voice. His attention was caught when he saw Anzu jumping upon the Pharaoh.

"_A-Atemu?"_ Yugi mentally repeated in surprise.

"What is it, Princess Anzu?" The Pharaoh, now known as Atemu, sighed as Anzu pouted. "I told you not to be so formal, Atemu. Call me Anzu." She said.

"_PRINCESS?"_ Yugi practically screamed his mind out.

Trying to pry the love-hugging princess off, Atemu's attention was on Yugi as Yugi noticed the King's glance.

"Yugi…what are you doing here?" The Pharaoh had a small surprised tone in his question.

Yugi shook his head from the sudden revelations and bowed.

"Here to serve you…Pharaoh." Yugi smiled on the outside but in the inside he felt sad and disappointed. Why was he feeling this way, both sad and disappointment at the same time? Was it because there might be something between The Pharaoh and Anzu? Was it the way how Anzu acted towards the Pharaoh? How come the Pharaoh told Anzu his name and not anyone else? Somehow Yugi felt that his heart would shatter if Anzu was the Pharaoh's 'special' person. Why did it hurt so much to see the Pharaoh being with her?

"Oh. So he is your new slave. I was surprised! You look almost exactly the same as him, Atemu." Anzu pointed at Yugi. Atemu continued to stare at Yugi without reply. Yugi was aware and bowed lower.

"_I am just a slave and nothing more."_ Yugi's heart cries out as he shut his eyes to prevent escaping tears.

**FlameRider:** I MADE IT! YES! I am done with chapter 4! But I feel really bad at leaving it at this part where Yugi gets emotional. So sorry but that's all I could think of. So, I'm not sure but high school has started for me and I'm not on the comp as often now. I'm sorry guys! But I'll do what I can and whenever I have free time, I'll fight against my writers-block and laziness to keep update of ALL my stories. YAY! And the reason why I even thought of deleting this story was because I thought you guys didn't like the plot or something. Don't worry, I don't get effected (or is it affected?) by flames or flamers, it's just that I don't want to hurt the reader's feelings and stuff like that. Readers come first! –Re views the reader's reviews- You guys are just GREAT! Thank you SO much! (Gives everyone a Yami&Yugi plushy) Why I give plushies, because the people who makes anime stuff toys have not made any Yu-Gi-Oh! plushies. I wish they did!


End file.
